Sittin at a bar
by Cereal-Rapist-Spencer
Summary: Just a random little piece with OC's DarkCloud and SilverShot, and the Twins for that added little bonus.
1. Sittin at a bar

This is an attempt to Destress Izzy. She's had a REALLY bad weekend.

Disclaimer. Don't own anything, not even DarkCloud and SilverShot. Those two belong to Izzy I'm just taking them out for a test drive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So DC did ya tell her we were back?"

"That's a negative." DarkCloud looked at the Twins in amusement. "I decided to surprise her."

"You do rember what happened the last time you surprised her?" SideSwipe ask as he eyed his companion. "Ok but I'm not going to be the one to explain to Doc Hatchet how your head got shoved up your exhaust."

"Are you two going to stand out here and talk?" Sunstreaker said impatiently. "Or are we going to go in and drink?"

"Lead the way Sunshine." DC said smoothly as Sideswipe tried to smother a chuckle.

"How many times to I have to tell you?" Sunstreaker growled as he shoved the two through the door. "DO NOT call me SUNSHINE!"

Once inside the trio looked around for a table. The place was busy but not as busy as it would be in a Joor or two. After a short revisit to the 'Don't call me Sunshine' argument the three settled at a table off to the side.

"BARWENCH!" DC roared when his optics landed on a familiar form. "Drinks! Now!"

The Femme slowly turned her head to glare at them, but couldn't keep the grin off her faceplate. Excusing herself from a table she made her way to the bar and collected three cubes. Tray in hand she crossed the floor to stand before them.

"Soooo." She drawled as she distributed the cubes. "Your back."

"Why yes I am." DC replied with a grin. "Didja miss me?" Without warning a hand slapped him across the back of the head.

"That's for being gone for 63 Orn without so much as a "Hey SilverShot we're leaving." And this." She growled as she smacked him again. "Is for calling me a Barwench."

"Owww Hey Sis come on. Aren't you happy to see me?" DC whined trying to ignore the snickers from his friends. "Quit hitting me."

"Oh you think this is bad? Just wait till my shifts over, I may just weld your head to your aft." She turned her attention back to her other customers pausing long enough to look over her shoulder. "Yes I missed you and yes I'm happy to see you, Slagger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four cubes of High Grade later the three mechs were well on their way to over energized.

"You'll watch out for her if anything ever happens to me right?" DC said as he fiddled with his cube.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stared at him blankly for a moment as they processed the statement.

"Whadda ya mean?" Sideswipe ask as he polished off his cube.

"Just what I said you glitch."

"Pit no." Sunstreaker snorted. "The two most dangerous mechs on Cybertron will not be tied down to your spastic little sister."

"Oh for the love of Primus Sunny, I'm not asking you to Bond with her." DC shuddered a bit at the thought. "All I'm sayin is keep an optic on her; don't let her end up with some walking slagheap. Is that too much to ask of you, my friends?"

"Sure DC we can do that." Sideswipe nudged his twin. "Can't we Sunny?"

"Humph. If you say so."

"Thanks you guys." DC looked at the empty cubes that littered the table. "Time for another round?"

As Sunstreaker finished off his cube, DC picked up a random empty and began to slam it against the table.

"Shotzy another round for me and my friends."

This time when SilverShot arrived at their table her annoyance was written plainly on her faceplate.

"DC take it down a level or two." She said as she replaced their cubes. "If I have to resign another position because you three spawns of the pit get yourselves banned I'm going to catch you in recharge and make you useless to Femmes."

"Well well." Sunstreaker purred. "Looks like Shotzy's got a little spark in her after all."

With a malicious smile SilverShot leaned over the table in front of the yellow twin.

"You know Sunstreaker you call me Shotzy again and I'm going to..." She leaned closer till she was right next to his audio receptor. She finished her threat in a tone so low the other two couldn't make out what she said. Still smiling she straightened and looked him right in the optics. "Do I make myself clear?"

She didn't wait for his answer. Gathering up the empty cubes she turned and walked away.

"She threatened you with the power coupling thing." DC said with a smirk. "Didn't she."

"Mute it." The yellow mech growled as he downed his latest cube.

The trio lapsed in to a comfortable silence as DC watched his sister wait on a table full of mechs.

"Hey Sunny have I ever told you the best part of having a sister?" DC ask as he watched one of the mechs try to snake his arm around her waist.

"What could possibly be good about having a sister?"

DC was still watching when SilverShot tried unsuccessfully to dissuade the offending mech. He looked at the twins, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"I get to do things like this." He picked up one of the cubes. "Hey Slagger!" He yelled. "Get your hands off my sister!" And with that he hurled the vessel across the room scoring a direct hit to the mech's faceplate.

The mech barely had time to process that he had been hit when DC jumped over the table and proceeded to beat him to scrap.

"I always knew there was a reason I liked him." Sunstreaker said as he looked at his twin.

"We're going to end up in the Brig aren't we Sunny?" Sideswipe ask in an amused tone.

"Who cares this is going to be fun."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N. So there you have it my first venture in to the world of writing. If you liked it that's great, if you

didn't Oh well. I realize that this story probably sucks bad but hopefully it did its job and made my sister at least crack a smile, more that likely she's going to kill me for mangling her OC's like this. It's a fifty fifty shot.


	2. Just give me cubes till they get here

Ok so who's ready for another round? (crickets chirp in the silence) Aww come on guys I know some of you out there enjoyed the first part. Ok so here we go.

Disclaimer: Don't own them although if I did I'd stick the Twins under the Christmas tree just to watch my sister go SQUEEE like a fan girl and fall over. Darkcloud and Silvershot aren't mine either. They belong to Izzy and (looks around nervously for Xobit) so I don't get tossed in the brig…

"Hey Iz can your OC's come out to play?"

Izzy: Spencer it's four in the freakin morning."

"Sooo that's a yes?"

Izzy: Yes. Now piss off."

Oh and just to be safe the titles used for this story are from a song by Rehab and they also do not belong to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken two Breem to break up the fight and another three to clear the bar. Now all that was left for the four brawling bots was to wait for security to arrive. They were seated at the same table they had been at before the fight. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe grinning into their cubes already rehashing the action. Silvershot was glaring at Darkcloud who was gingerly rubbing a large dent on the side of his head.

"This is unfraging believable." Silvershot said as she looked around the bar. The place looked like it had been redecorated by a pack of Dinobots. "Un-Fraging believable. You've been back in Iacon, for what, less than three Joor and…"

"For your information." DC interrupted. "Have been back for at least…" He quickly counted on his fingers before looking to the Twins. "At least six Joor, right?"

"At least." Sunstreaker and Sideswipe nodded in agreement.

"Oh well in that case." Silvershot's voice fairly dripped with sarcasm.

"Shotzy the slagger had his hands all over you, what was I suppose to do ignore it? That's not exactly…OwwwOww." DC suddenly yelped and his sister twisted her fist into some loose wires at his side.

"Do you see this?" She growled turning her other arm so he could see the large dent in it. "Now I swear to Primus that if I end up in a Med Bay because of this stupidity I'm going to make your wish I was never sparked."

"What's the big deal about going to the Med Bay?" Sideswipe ask as he finished the last of his cube. "Ya go in, Ratchet yells, Ratchet bangs, and ya leave."

"Ohhh I think I get it." Sunstreaker grinned as the femme shuddered slightly at the Ratchet yells Ratchet bangs comment. "She's afraid."

Silvershot turned her gaze to the yellow twin. One hand still twisted in her brother's wires and the other reaching for a half empty cube in front of her.

"Ya know Sunshine," She paused, taking a sip from the cube, letting the name sink in. "It is never a good idea to get on the bad side of someone who has seen you so slagged you actually tried to interface with a power coupling."

Sideswipes mouth fell open as Sunstreakers optics widened in shock.

"Oh oh." Sideswipe said in mock horror. "Oh no I think I fried a circuit."

"You know." Sunstreaker growled in a low dangerous tone. "I got no problem hitting a femme."

"That's good to know." Silvershots tone was just as dangerous. "Cause I got no problem kicking your aft."

"Look I really hate to interrupt this little moment you two are having." DC said suddenly. "But I think security just arrived." The others followed his gaze to where the owner of the bar was having a very animated conversation with the two mechs who had just walked in.

"Oh look." Sideswipe chirped. "It's Prowl AND Ironhide."

"Well." Silvershot said releasing her grip on DC. "Looks like you three are fraged"

"What do you mean "Us three"? I seem to recall a certain femme jumping in to the fray." Now it was DC's turn to glare. "You're just as fraged as we are."

"You wanna bet on that?"

As Prowl and Ironhide approached, Darkcloud and the Twins watched as Silvershot changed before their optics. Gone was the attitude, the ability and the wit, now she appeared as innocent and naive as the day she was sparked.

"You three have been warned repeatedly about starting fights." Ironhide gruffed. "Now your involving femmes in your shenanigans."

As if that was her cue Silvershot's optics widened a bit wringing her hands nervously she appeared on the verge of a breakdown.

"I didn't mean to get involved." She said in a meek voice. "But one of the other mechs tried to kill my brother, I was afraid not to do anything. Should I have just stood by and let him die?" She laid a hand on Ironhide's arm and looked up at him for approval.

"Well just where are these other mechs?"

"I think they must have slipped out when Stunner cleared the bar. They're really the ones you want. They were awfully rude. One kept trying to get me to go back to his barracks with him. Look." She said pouting a little. "He even dented me."

"That's a nasty looking one at that." Ironhide said inspecting the dent in her arm. "Maybe you should go see Ratchet."

"It's sweet of you to think of that but I really just want to go home and recharge."

"Of course. You're free to go."

"Um Sir? I really hate to ask but it's really late and I don't like walking alone, I don't want to be a bother but it's so dangerous these days, would it be ok if maybe my brother escorted me home?"

"Well I don't think that's going to be possible."

"Oh, of course Sir." Her voice wavered just a bit. "I understand."

"Darkcloud escort your sister home then report to your barracks."

"Yes Sir!"

Darkcloud jumped to his feet and grabed Silvershot by the elbow. Moving as quickly as they could without drawing too much attention the made a bee line for the door. They had almost made it when Sunstreakers voice rang out.

"Hey Ironhide ask her who helped us reconfigure your cannons to shoot confetti."

The escaping duo froze in their tracks as they felt Ironhides optics burn through them.

"Well Prowl." Ironhide said still glaring at the two by the door." Looks like you'll have FOUR in your brig this time."

"Ya know Shotzy." Sunstreaker said in a smug voice. "You should never get on the bad side of a mech who knows all the dirty little tricks you've helped us pull."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Ok that's it. It's six thirty in the morning and I'm getting stupid.


	3. Back to the brig to see my friends

Ok so I think this will be the last chapter. Maybe. "Hey Izzy wanna help me write this one?"

Izzy: "No what I want is the pass word to get past the parental block on the computer."

"I told you when your temp is back to normal and you can keep something down for longer than 20 minutes I'll let you back online. Now help me finish the story?"

Izzy: "Xobit, Loki if you read this I'm being held hostage by a psycho Ratchet wanna be."

"Isabelle…"

Izzy: "Fine. Let's write this thing."

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, good thing cause if I did Izzy would no doubt sweet talk one of them into squishing me. Darkcloud and Silvershot belong to the big baby sitting next to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Allright." Ironhide said as he herded the quartet into a holding cell. "You know the drill."

"Actually no I don't." Silvershot said bluntly, folding her arms across her chest.

"You four wait in here while Prowl and Optimus decide how long your sentence will be. So I suggest ya get comfortable you could be here for a while." Ironhide said as he locked the cell door before he turned to make his way back to Prowls office. Silvershot watched as he disappeared down the long hall. Shaking her head in dismay she turned to lean against the bars.

"Well this is just fan-fragin-tastic."

"Lighten up Silver." Sideswipe said. "It's really not that bad."

Silvershot looked at the three mechs is front of her. They were sprawled out on the benches looking as at home there as they would on their own recharge berths. She couldn't help but smile.

"Sunstreaker, you aft, I can't believe you turned on us." She said in a slightly scolding tone.

"Yeah well if we were going to end up in here it's only fair that you two keep us company."

Crossing the short distance to where Darkcloud was lounging, she shoved his legs to the floor and sat down next to him.

"Well I guess it was only a matter of time before I ended up in here with you three. I'm kinda surprised it took this long."

"Well the fact that you're a pretty smooth talker when ya wanna be probably helped ya out a little." DC said with a grin.

"Didn't help much this time."

"Interference." DC chucked his thumb in Sunstreaker's direction. "Doesn't count."

"Darkcloud's right you are good at talking your way outta trouble." Sideswipe said looking Silvershot over. "Your quick, you fight better than some of the mechs around here and you're good at going unnoticed." He turned his attention to DC. "How come you haven't recruited her to our team yet?"

DC shrugged and looked at his sister.

"Wanna join our team?"

"If I've told you once, I've told you more than twice, if I had to put up with you three like that I'd offline myself before a Con could even get to me. " She paused for a moment. "Now you show me a crew that's half as interesting as some of my shifts at the bar and I'd join up quicker than you could say 'Sunstreaker's paints scratched'" She looked at Sunstreaker and grinned. "It is by the way."

"What?" Sunstreaker bolted upright. "Where?" He swiveled his head from side to side inspecting his precious paint job. Sure enough there was a long scratch running from behind his audio receptor almost reaching his elbow joint. "That no good slaggin pit hound." The yellow mech growled. "Look at this Sides, just look. It's a deep one too. I'm gonna have to get a new paint job."

"Why not just get the scratch covered."

"Have you blown your CPU femme?" Sunstreaker snapped. "If I did that my color would be uneven."

"I give you one of the most dangerous mechs on Cybertron." Silvershot said to no one in particular.

"Hey at least I'm not afraid of having repairs done."

"At least I know the difference between a bot and a power relay."

Sideswipe and Darkcloud sat back watching there respective siblings squabble like a couple of sparklings. They were so engrossed they didn't notice Prowl standing by the door.

"If you two are quite finished I thought you might be interested to hear your sentence." Prowl said without raising his voice.

"Sure Prowlie." Sideswipe grinned. "How long we in for this time?"

"Your not. For some reason I have yet to discover Optimus has decided to be lenient with you three and since technically Silvershot is not an Autobot we can't hold her here. So the four of you are free to go." Prowl unlocked and opened the door. "I understand that some you require a medic so Ratchet is waiting for you in the med bay."

The Twins glanced at each other then at Darkcloud. With an amused expression he shrugged and nodded slightly. Grinning like two lunatics the Twins stepped up behind Silvershot, each one grabbing her under an elbow and lifting her so that her feet dangled a few meters above the floor.

"What! What the slag do you two think your doing?" They proceeded to carry her out the door. "NO! I SAID NO! PUT ME DOWN YOU SLAGGERS!"

"Hey Prowl." DC said as his sister's screams faded down the hall. "Do you think now would be a good time to talk to Optimus about taking an outta city assignment?"


	4. Hate you two

"What should we do to 'em this time Izzy?"

Izzy: "Ya do know you are going to have to eventually let my OC's go? Right?

"HehHeh you sound like Moses." (spaces out picturing his sister as an old Hebrew guy)

Izzy: "Ha Ha. Bite me."(snaps fingers) Spence? Spencer? The story?"

Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda Yadda Not mine, Blah Blah Blah Don't own 'em, Stuff Stuff Stuff belong ta Izzy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a funny sight, two warriors carrying a kicking and swearing femme down the corridor.

"You two fraggin, pit spawned, aft headed, slaggers better get your sorry hands off me RIGHT NOW!" Silvershot yelled. This was not only ridiculous it was also highly embarrassing. "What are your lookin at?" She snapped at a mech who stopped to enjoy the scene.

"Looks like you two are gonna have your hands full with that one." The mech chuckled.

"Don't worry Hot Rod." Sunstreaker said as they passed. "We like 'em feisty, don't we Sides."

"FIESTY!" Silvershot shrieked. "I"LL SHOW YOU FIESTY!" She drew back her foot and kicked Sunstreaker hard just above his knee joint. Hot Rod laughed as the yellow mech stumbled and nearly lost his grip on his captive, earning himself an icy glare from both femme and mech.

"Go frag yourself." Was the response from both. Hot Rod watched the trio a moment longer. Feisty was defiantly the word for that one.

They marched her through the med bay doors and stood her next to one of the surgical berths.

"I should have known you two would be involved" Ratchet glared at the Twins as he approached the berth. "So what's the problem?" Silvershot opened her mouth to speak but only managed a small squeak.

"Well Doc, this little femme here got herself in a bar fight." Sideswipe explained.

"Yeah see," Sunstreaker pointed to the large dent in her arm. "Even Ironhide said it looked pretty nasty."

Ratchet surveyed the damage and began to gather his instruments.

"You two." He grunted pointing at the Twins. "Out of the way. You." He pointed to Silvershot. "On the table."

Grinning the two mechs retreated to the door, not to leave, but to block the only escape route.

"I thought I told you to get on the table?" Ratchet demanded when Silvershot showed no sighs of movement.

Silvershot tried to speak, but again only managed a squeaked.

"So why are you still standing there?" He ask as he rounded the berth.

"I…uhhh….ummm." She stammered as she sidestepped to keep the berth between them.

A look of confusion flashed across the medic's faceplate. For a moment he wondered how, when he knew he had walked over to her, the femme was still on the opposite side of the table.

"Are you playing games in MY med bay?" Ratchet growled as he started around the berth for the second time. Again Silvershot moved to avoid him.

"How many times you think she'll get him to circle that thing?" Sideswipe whispered.

"As many times as she can." Sunstreaker hissed, enjoying every moment of the medic's annoyance.

"Are you going to cooperate?" Ratchet ask in a rough voice, still no closer to the femme then when this started.

Looking straight into his optics Silvershot opened her mouth and made her first coherent sound since entering the med bay.

"No"

"Excuse me?" Ratchet stared at her in disbelief, trying to ignore the snickering coming from behind him. Time to end this little game. "You are here, you are damaged, get on the table so I can repair you, NOW."

"While I appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule to see me I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass." She seemed to be in full control of her voice now.

"She's gonna bolt." Sunstreaker said in a low tone. "Look at her you, can see it in her optics."

"If you feel that strongly about it." Ratchet said placing his hands on the table. "Then I suppose there's nothing I can do about it."

The twins glanced at each other. 'No Silver, don't fall for it.' Sideswipe thought as he saw her relax slightly, lowering her guard.

"Well I'm glad you've decided….." Silvershot's statement was cut off by a fast hand shooting across the table and grabbing her by the scruff.

"Nobody plays games in MY med bay but ME." Ratchet said as he pulled her on to the table.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker collapsed to the floor laughing, as Ratchet put one hand on Silvershot's back to hold her in place while he reached for a tool. Silvershot, for her part, was shrieking like a sparkling who was being forced into the wash racks. The whole procedure lasted less than half a Breem.

"There you're done." Ratchet said as he removed his hand. "Now get out."

Silvershot scrambled off the table and bolted for the door. Pausing only long enough to kick the convulsing mechs on the floor.

"Hate you both." She hissed before she tore out in to the corridor.

The twins were still laughing when Ratchet walked over, wrench in hand, to stand over them.

"You have till the count of three to get out of my sight." Ratchet growled. "One."

The two mech clamored to their feet.

"Two."

Before they made it halfway out the door there was a loud CLANG as the wrench connected with the back of Sideswipe's head.

"No fair Ratchet." Sides yelled holding his head. "You didn't say three."

"Three."


	5. Ergo Bibamus

"Izzy where are you? It's time to finish the story."

Izzy: "Is Nana gone?"

"Yeah, Nana's gone."

Izzy: "Thank God." (crawls out from under the bed)

"You ok?"

Izzy: "Nothing hurt but my Psyche."

Disclaimer: Me no own. Darkcloud and Silvershot came from Izzy's warped little mind.

Ergo Bibamus: Latin- Therefor let us drink.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CRASH.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker waited just outside the door while Darkcloud went in to smooth things over.

CRASH… THUD.

"What do you think that's about?" Sideswipe ask his brother.

Sunstreaker didn't answer. Leaning forward he placed his audio receptor close to the door, Sideswipe followed his example.

"Shotzy come on you're acting like a sparkling." They could hear DC's muffled voice. "No you're acting worse."

CLANG.

"They forced me in to a med bay, and you just let 'em do it."

THUMP.

"Silvershot I'm warning you. If you keep this up I'm going to be forced." There was a pause. "to kick your aft."

Outside the twins looked at each other snickering. Watching these two fight was right on the list with annoying Ratchet. They were like artists and this was their medium. Gently inching the door open the twins peeked in. The sibling's were facing off in the large room, data pads, empty cubes and other various items were scattered across the floor. Silvershot stood defiant, arms crossed. Darkcloud stared at her through narrowed optics, waiting.

"You're going to kick MY aft?" She smirked. "You and what army?"

"No army, just me."

Unfolding her arms, Silvershot slowly crossed the room to stand toe to toe with her brother.

"I'd like to see you try it." She growled as she gave him a shove.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." That's when she took a swing at him, her fist connecting hard with his faceplate.

Darkcloud froze. Bringing his hand up he felt the dent she caused.

"Oh so you wanna play rough?" He said with an evil grin. Without waiting for a response he launched himself at her, catching her around the middle and dragging her to the floor.

"GET OFF!" Silvershot yelled as she tried to free herself. "Lemme go you sorry pile of scrap."

"Make me femme."

With excited optics the twins pushed through the door to better view the ruckus. Completely oblivious to the fact they now had an audience, the other set of siblings rolled around on the floor kicking and punching. The steady torrent of obscenity that poured from Silvershot could have shocked even Ironhide.

"Did you hear what she just said?" Sideswipe ask noticeably impressed.

Before Sunstreaker could respond Darkcloud got control of his sister. Moving quickly he pinned her face down with one arm behind her back.

"Now." DC grunted as he tightened his grip. "Are you going to behave?"

"Darkcloud that hurts." She whimpered.

"I ask you a question."

"Please DC your hurting me." She squirmed underneath him trying to escape.

"Answer me." DC growled as he twisted her arm a bit.

The twins both jumped when she shrieked in pain. This wasn't like any of the other times they had watched them fight. This just seemed wrong.

"Come on Darkcloud let her go." Sunstreaker said.

"That's enough; you've made your point." Sideswipe looked at Silvershot, who had turned her pleading optics on him. "DC you're hurting her."

"She's faking it." DC said simply. "And it's not working, so you might as well answer me."

"Fine." Silvershot snorted. "I'll behave; now get the slag off me."

Darkcloud released his grip and hauled her to her feet.

"Why don't you go get some High Grade, I think these two could use a drink." When she disappeared into the next room, Darkcloud turned to his friends.

"One of her little tricks." He explained. "She'll act like your killing her hoping you'll feel guilty then, if you let up on her, she'll wipe the floor with you." A pause. "You two don't really think I could hurt her do you?" The only answer he got was the sound of shuffling feet. "You did! Primus you two sure know how to make a mech feel low."

"DC, you were…she was…." Sideswipe began but DC's laugh cut him off.

"Joking Sides." DC said still laughing

The twins just stood there gawking at him. Before they had a chance to recover Silvershot appeared with four cubes on a tray.

"Here." She said as she sat the tray down. She picked up one of the cubes and sat down on a nearby chair. "This isn't the bar so there's no fragin way I'm gonna serve you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So right about then Ratchet walks into the med bay and there's Cliffjumper and Gears hanging by their afts from the ceiling."

The four had been hitting the High Grade hard for almost three Joor, and it showed. Sideswipe was standing in front of the rest retelling the tale of how they had managed to prank Ratchet and two of the Minibots at the same time with much enthusiasm.

"You know I don't rember what happened after that." Sideswipe said. "Do you Sunny?"

Sunstreaker looked up from his place on the floor. A serious look crossed his face causing Silvershot to giggle drunkenly.

"Nope Sides I'm completely blank." He replied turning his head to glare at Silvershot. "What the pit are you laughing at?"

"I rember what happened." DC volunteered. "Ratchet beat the ever-loving slag outta you two and you were in stasis for an Orn."

"I'm laughing at you Sunny." Silvershot said sweetly. "You're awful pretty when you try to think."

Sideswipe laughed as Darkcloud spit his recently sipped High Grade on to the floor.

"That's it." He said as he looked from Silvershot to Sunstreaker and back again. "She's cut off."

"Aww come on, Silver's fun when she's slaged." Sideswipe whined.

"You're gonna think fun when we have to pull her off him later, truth be told I have no desire to watch my sister try to interface with your brother." DC shuddered at the thought and quickly drained his cube to try to wash the image away. "She's drunk enough to do it too."

"Well he's drunk enough to let her." Sideswipe watched as his brother smiled his most charming smile up at Silvershot. "Sunny!" Sideswipe said clapping his hands to get Sunstreakers attention. "Stop flirting with Silver." If Sunstreaker heard the command he ignored it.

"Let me." DC said as he moved, a bit unsteadily, to stand between Silver and Sunny. "Alright Shotzy. It's time for recharge."

"Nooo.." She pouted as he pulled her to her feet. "Don't wanna."

"Then stop flirting with Sunshine."

"But look at him." Silvershot cooed as she stared at the golden mech. "He really is Primus's most beautiful creation."

"Hah." Sunstreaker cried. "I fragin told you so Sides, and Silver makes it unanimous."

"Yeah that's it." Darkcloud said as he lifted Silvershot over his shoulder. "You're done." Slowly he turned to Sideswipe. "Let me put her somewhere and then we can try to get back to the barracks."

"Sounds like a plan."

Darkcloud turned again, pausing a moment to steady himself before he started his journey.

"G'bye pretty." Silvershot chirped waving at Sunny. "G'bye Sides."

The red mech had to laugh as he watched his friend weave his was towards the back of the residence. Shaking his head he tried to collect himself for the task of getting his brother upright and mobile.

When Darkcloud returned Sideswipe had settled in the chair Silvershot had vacated.

"You ready?" DC asked

"Do you think Silver would mind if we stayed here? We'll never get him back to the barracks He'll either slip in to recharge on us or he'll try to fight everything between here and there."

"I don't think Shotzy'll mind, but you do know we're gonna end up on report if don't go back."

Sideswipe gave him a look.

"We're always on report."

"That's true." Darkcloud agreed. "Well how's this, we'll stay here for a Joor or so, get a little recharge and sneak back to the barracks just in time for shift change."

Sideswipe nodded in approval.

"You two be ok out here?"

"You bet."

"Ok then, I'm out." Darkcloud stood up and headed for the spare berth in the back. A Joor of recharge and they'd be back on point, they'd be back before rotation and no one would be the wiser. He stretched out on the berth and smiled. It was good to be home even if it was just for a short time. DC switched off his optics and drifted off listening the sound of his sister, still mumbling about Primus's golden gift. It was defiantly good to be home.


End file.
